Oh My Dearest Teddy Boy
by Hplover123
Summary: Teddy reads a letter from his father.  based on the song Lullaby by the Remus Lupins


Harry held out the letter and Teddy grabbed it with shaking hands. He looked at Harry as if asking for permission to read it. Harry simply nodded, signaling for him to read.

Teddy steeled himself and then slowly began to read:

Dear Ted,

_Oh my dearest Teddy boy,_

_You assured me never-ending joy, oh boy_

I love you son. You are my everything. You brought me joy and happiness in a time of darkness. You made me and your mother the happiest people on earth. Your birth is a day I will never forget.

_Close your eyes don't watch the sky_

_Fall asleep to this lullaby, my boy_

I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I'm not there to sing you to sleep or tuck you in. I'm sorry I'll never be there for your Hogwarts letter or your graduation. I'm sorry you have to go through life without a father. Just remember me when you fall asleep. Think of how much I love you.

_When you wake I will be there,_

_To make sure life is more than fair, oh boy_

When you have a nightmare or you're going through a rough time, think of me. Remember that I'm up there protecting you, making sure you're happy and well. Whenever you need a dad I'm there. Even if I'm not a great dad, I'm still there

_You stand as a reminder of_

_The victory of true love, my boy_

No doubt you've been told the story of your mom and me. Well there are some parts of that story that I'm not proud of. I just need you to know that I didn't try to leave because of you, I was being a coward. I was terrified and unwilling to face it. I did love your mother, but I was afraid of hurting her. Of course by leaving I hurt her more. You are the reason I came back. I came back because I wanted to raise my child with the woman I loved.

_Oh, sleep you well_

_Oh, sleep you well_

I do not regret coming back. Don't worry about my mistakes. Don't worry about why I left or why I was afraid. Just remember that I love you and your mother more than anything.

_Oh my little perfect son_

_Can't understand what you have done for me_

I faced my fears because I had a child to raise. You helped me to forget about the fact that I was a werewolf, even for a little while. I came back and stayed with Dora. It was the first time I ever did something for myself. You helped me in ways you could never understand.

_You showed me what my life was worth_

_Changed every colour with your birth, my boy_

You helped me see that I wasn't a worthless lycanthrope. I finally began to believe people when they said I deserved a family. I accepted myself as a human being and not a dangerous creature. Your birth changed everything Teddy. And you brought us light and happiness when we needed it most. You brought color into our life with your bright turquoise hair.

_Many years from now you'll hear this song_

_Know I'm next to you,_

_Know I'm never gone_

_Oh boy_

I'm always with you Ted. I'm always watching over you. I'll always be there, if you ever need me. I've been watching over you your whole life and I will continue to do so until you die. Remember I'm always watching.

_You are who I'm fighting for_

_So let them come_

_To front door_

_I'll stand_

I need you to understand why I went to go fight. I did it because I had to. The world that I lived in wasn't great. It was full of evil and murder. It was a terrible place to raise a child. I went to that battle to fight for you. So you could grow up in a world of peace instead of fighting. So you could live a carefree life. I fought for a better world for you.

_Oh, sleep you well_

_Oh, sleep you well..._

_Sleep you well, my son,_

_We'll be home for you_

_When the battle's done (x3)_

Please don't dwell on my death son. I know it's hard to be without a father but you've got Harry and your mother to take care of you. Live life to the fullest. Go to school, make friends, study hard, have fun, and love your family. But most importantly, find someone you love. Find that one person who you would do anything for. I know you'll find someone perfect for you like I did. And when you do, don't let her go, don't lose her like I almost did.

Don't forget me Ted, we'll meet again someday.

I love you son, more than life itself.

Your father,

Remus Lupin


End file.
